Knee pads are commonly worn by those engaged in certain occupations or sporting activities. Knee pads are designed to cover the patella of a wearer in order to protect the knee against impact Injury should the wearer fall on his or her knee. Knee pads are also used to provide padding, comfort and also protect against injury for individuals who are subjected to extended kneeling.
For example, military personnel in the armed services are using knee pads more frequently in order to protect their knees during field operations. The knee pads, for instance, allow the wearer to drop more readily into a firing position and/or into a position of cover.
Knee pads worn by military personnel should be designed to protect the knee while also providing the wearer with a full range of motion. The knee pads should also be comfortable, especially if worn for prolonged periods of time. Ideally, knee pads, especially those worn by the military, should fulfill various requirements related to the properties of fit, comfort and functionality.
For example, knee pads integrated with pants and other legwear should fit appropriately over the knee when being worn. Problems, however, persist in that many knee pad systems are not adequately adjustable when the height or other proportions of the wearer change. For instance, many knee pad systems only provide proper fit for individuals within a particular height and weight range. For individuals outside the range, the knee pad may not properly fit over the person's knee when worn.
In addition to fit, knee pads should also fulfill the functional requirements that correspond with the occupation of the wearer. For instance, knee pads should provide sufficient shock attenuation for a given design. Further, the attachment mechanism of the knee pad should not only be simple to use, but should also be capable of withstanding forces that are generated during normal use of the knee pad. The attachment system should also ensure that the knee pad stays in place without having to be constantly readjusted. In addition, the knee pad should provide a stable platform for the wearer and should not create issues with respect to rocking.
Knee pads should also be comfortable to wear. For example, many knee pads are designed to fit properly but are simply not comfortable to wear especially over prolonged periods of time. For example, many knee pads include straps that completely encircle the leg of the wearer. Such straps not only tend to rub on the leg of the wearer, but also tend to restrict blood flow.
Other comfort issues can also arise if the knee pad does not provide sufficient cushioning effect. Further, many knee pads have a tendency to trap body heat and thus become very uncomfortable to wear, especially in warm to hot environments. Once body heat is trapped, for instance, the wearer tends to sweat which then creates greater problems associated with the knee pad rubbing against the skin or clothes.
In many applications, especially in military applications, knee pads must also be capable of having a cooperative relationship with the pants worn by the wearer. For example, in many applications, it is desirable to loosen the knee pads when not kneeling. Many knee pad systems, however, are not only uncomfortable when the wearer is not kneeling but also have a tendency to interfere with the pants of the wearer, causing the pants to bunch and gather in an irregular manner during standing, walking or other actions.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for an improved knee pad that provides improved fit, functionality and/or comfort. In particular, a need exists for a knee pad system that can be integrated with the pants of a wearer while having proper fit, functionality and comfort. A need particularly exists for a knee pad system that actively engages the pants of a wearer to place a knee pad in the proper location while also providing improvements in comfort.
In view of the above, a need exists for an improved knee pad that can be worn by military personnel or others during their occupation or during a sporting activity.